It is well known in the art that portable floor systems can consist of connectable structural elements:                US 2002/0 108 323 discloses a portable graphic floor system;        US 2006/0 016 136 discloses a modular floor tile system with transition edge;        US 2010/0 263 317 discloses a modular decking system;        US 2015/0 361 675 discloses a synthetic modular flooring apparatus;        US 2015/0 376 904 discloses a modular molded mat with exposable ramp surfaces;        U.S. Pat. No. 841,998 discloses a tile flooring;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,244 discloses a flooring system having joinable tile elements, particularly plastic tiles;        U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,886 discloses a floor assembly and an associated method of making a floor assembly; and        US D456 533 S1 discloses a modular floor tile with a diamond plate surface.        
These systems are however not configured for the stacking of floor tiles. Therefore these systems are not configured for creating higher elements, e.g. to create an elevated presentation podium. The elevated presentation of products is in commercial environments often a desired characteristic. Users desire an elevated presentation podium to create a larger visual distinction with the floor.
These systems are furthermore not configured for the transit and/or stowing away of cables. Often a technical horizontal space is desired to stow away data- or electricity cables. It is often difficult to stow away cables without changing the route of the cables.
The systems disclosed in US 2006/0 016 136, US 2015/0 361 675, US 2015/0 376 904, and US D456 533 S1 comprise tiles comprising connecting protrusions at their sides. In order to hide the protrusions the edge of a modularly built floor should then comprise a delimiting connector to hide these protrusions.
The systems disclosed in US 2010/0 263 317, U.S. Pat. Nos. 841,998, 5,509,244, and 6,233,886 comprise connection elements for interconnecting tiles. The systems are however not configured for the storage of connection elements. Therefore connection elements can easily get lost during transportation or installation of a modular floor.
The system disclosed in US 2002/0 108 323 requires to build up and break down the modular floor from the sides. This severely limits the flexibility of installation.
The use of cover plates is also well-known in the art:                US 2008/0 118 7 03 discloses a removable surface covering for drainage;        WO 2006/102 062 discloses a user configurable stackable display;        DE 3 819 164 discloses a cladding panel for exterior claddings or interior use;        U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,529 discloses a stone cladding system; and        CN 102 947 872 discloses an enhanced non-slip floor graphics logo.        
A disadvantage of the system disclosed in WO 2006/102 062 is the structural function of the finishing plates due to which they are difficult to change.
A disadvantage of the covers disclosed in DE 3 819 164 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,529 is that the materials and construction techniques are expensive. A disadvantage of the floor system disclosed in CN 102 947 872 is that the insertable graphics plates are often expensive semi-manufactured goods.
WO 2014/122 155 discloses a construction kit with closed surfaces for building modular displays in the field of furniture, stages and display units. The kit comprises a structural panel, a rib panel, a corner element, and a connecting element. A disadvantage of the construction kit is the plurality of parts and required interconnections. As a result of the many mechanical interconnections, a plurality of seams is present which causes a presentation podium to comprise a very technical appearance. As a result of the plurality of parts, the labor cost for construction is large. The enlarged flexibility also comes at the cost of a lower user friendliness. Users of such a presentation podium often lack a technical background and the required time for buildup. To build up said modular display the user requires several parts. Building up a volume can be realized with several profiles, several plates and several coupling elements which is very labor intensive. This results in high labor costs which is an important objection for, for example, shop window builders.
It is well-known that presentation podia can be constructed with a combination of blocks. CH 699 151 discloses an attachmentless stackable furniture system with a side panel exchange frame. A disadvantage is the need to produce frames with a profile. While this achieves high flexibility, the assembled system will however comprise a plurality of visible seams which is perceived as visually unattractive.
EP 1 743 844 discloses a stackable crate for the storage and transportation of goods. Often these crates are produced with an injection molding process and they comprise means to stack or nest multiple crates. US 2003/0 024 845 discloses a stackable crate for holding and transporting products. A disadvantage of these stackable crates is that they comprise an open top and are therefore not suitable for placing products on them for display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,950 discloses a modular case for holding articles. EP 0 621 063 discloses a block assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,217 discloses a box-shaped furniture unit. The buildable systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,950, EP 0 621 063 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,217 comprise a multitude of different parts which causes the buildup to be labor intensive.
DE 20 2004 016 911 discloses a modular storage system comprising stackable boxes and an interchangeable top cover. The top cover is provided with strengthening ribs. The system is mostly used for the presentation of other products which may be heavy. The system furthermore does not comprise horizontal connections, due to which it is not possible to build up a modular system which is mechanically connected.
The present invention aims to resolve at least some of the problems mentioned above.